


私家车

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 攻在心里叫受小孩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 初心：温柔攻×软受。我愿称段顾cp为新手司机的专业陪练。2016-2018
Kudos: 3





	1. 宿舍

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经用一整章写了受向攻告白然后两人正式确定关系（唯一的清水），还走了一点支线剧情，但是文档找不到了，大概在被换掉的旧主机里。所以原来构思好的剧情就cancel掉啦。我的两个崽崽也可以不用受苦了（本来有虐），每天恩恩爱爱地do就好咯！

段尧推开宿舍的门，就看到自己的床上多了个人。  
那个穿着校服的干净少年，此刻正枕着他的枕头，抱着他的被子，兀自睡得香甜。白皙的小腿搭在床沿上，身上的校服零散地分布着几条皱痕，胸前的扣子只扣了一颗，露出漂亮的脖子和一小节精致的锁骨来，时而舔舔自己的嘴唇，间或小声在梦中呓语。“啪嗒”松开提着书包的手，段尧沉着脸走过去。  
许是书包落地的声音太大，床上的人转醒过来。“嗯哼”少年的声音里还带着点刚起床时特有的沙哑与慵懒。他缓缓睁开眼，在看清面前的人后，瞳孔猛然放大。“段尧！我、我……”“顾栖，我想我已经跟你说的很清楚了。你是不是应该跟我解释一下，此时此刻，你怎么会出现在我的——床上？”段尧抱着手臂站在床边，挑了挑眉，刻意拖长的尾音吓得顾栖一个激灵坐了起来。  
他慌忙地要从床上下来，却在下一秒被段尧压在了身下。“上赶着找操，嗯？”低沉而性感的声线换来了身下人微不可察的一颤，脸上也火辣辣的。对上段尧不虞的眼神，顾栖干巴巴地开口解释，“我不知道你会突然回来……我这是第一次……我没有在这里做奇怪的事……对不起……”但显然，段尧并不打算听他解释，他将顾栖的校服上衣拉高到胸口，一只手抚弄着，另一只手拉下对方的校裤，隔着一层薄薄的内裤握住了小顾栖。顾栖吓蒙了，舌头也打了结，再也蹦不出一个字，只是下意识地想要推开段尧。动物对危险总有本能般的敏感。段尧只得在顾栖的小兄弟上不轻不重地掐了一下。  
“段、段尧，疼，你松手。”这句求饶软软的，段尧的喉头滚动了一下，心里愈发烦躁。握住小孩那处的手略显粗暴地动了动，小孩竟立刻软了身子，小小地喘了起来。  
顾栖从没自慰过。但是此刻，满心喜欢的人就在眼前，离自己这么近，近到呼吸都缠绕在一起。那张漂亮的脸冷若冰霜，却依然好看的不像话。顾栖的眼神胶着在段尧的脸上，贪婪地连对方不悦的表情都不想放过。心里的念头野草般疯长起来，密不透风地笼住了他的理智和羞耻。顾栖忍不住将手伸向自己的下身。却不料，恶魔之手被真正的恶魔抓住了。段尧一把扯下顾栖的内裤，用自己的手将顾栖的手按向小孩那微微硬起来的部位上，带着他一起上下撸动。顾栖的脸在一瞬间爆红。他隐约知道段尧要做什么，他有些怕，但更多的是激动，只因为触碰他的人是段尧。他的身体太诚实，以至于欢愉的感觉来得太强烈，像是受了蛊惑般，他仰起头，想要亲吻眼前这张妖冶勾魂的脸。  
但段尧偏过了头，眼神越发幽深。顾栖一怔，所有的欲念在一瞬间回笼，心里钝钝地疼了起来。段尧将被子拨向一旁，伸手剥对方的衣服。顾栖的身体小幅度地颤抖起来，他死死地咬着唇不让自己发出声音。直到段尧的手探入某处时，他再也忍不住，哇的一声哭了出来。小孩的眼泪烫烫的，段尧不得不止了动作。他看进小孩带雾的眼睛，里面的感情简直不能太明显，“知道怕了?回去吧。以后不要再找我了。”段尧缓了脸色，柔声哄道。  
顾栖的眼泪流得更凶了，倔脾气也上来了，“我不。”说罢，更是不知死活地抱住了段尧的脖子。段尧拉下他的手，想给他穿好衣服，顾栖却用更快的速度把自己脱得干干净净，死死地抱着他，“我不。”像流落钢筋城市的小狮子，奋力拥抱，想要避开灼热的阳光烘烤。  
“段尧……”哭唧唧的小声音让段尧好不容易才硬起来的心肠软成了一汪水。段尧无可奈何地在心里叹了口气。  
“别后悔。”  
“后悔什么……段尧、你、你答应了？！”一声惊喜的欢呼从怀里传来。低头揩去小孩脸上的泪，他用行动代替回答，吻上了小孩的唇。舌头轻轻舔弄小孩的口腔上颚，摩擦着小孩的舌底，温柔的吸吮一点点吞噬了小孩的呼吸。  
“嗯……”伴随着小孩的一声呻吟，段尧顿时感到手上一阵湿漉漉的。小孩回过神来，才后知后觉地发现自己此刻什么也没穿，正赤条条地窝在段尧怀里，还、还把自己的东西射在了段尧的手上。小孩的脸红红的，煞是好看。段尧一想到小孩被自己吻射了，也来了感觉。像用歌声引诱船员的海妖，他轻咬小孩的耳垂，哑声哄道：“宝宝，帮我。”他哄着小孩趴在床上，撅起屁股。刚射完还晕乎乎的顾栖听话地趴好，却时不时回头看他。段尧知道小孩是被自己之前的行为吓着了，于是低头亲吻小孩光滑的脊背，安抚道：“我等你长大。”  
段尧除下自己的衣服，缓缓附上小孩的身子，将腿间的事物插进了小孩的股缝之间。他前后抽插起来，双手抚摸着顾栖稚嫩的胸口，在小孩的耳边低低地喘息。小孩很紧张，只觉得段尧身上很烫，某个地方的温度更是高得吓人，烫得他也要烧起来了。顾栖的小屁股夹得紧紧的，被身后的顶弄和耳畔若有若无的喘息折磨得呻吟出声。“段尧……嗯……慢一些……嗯……”  
好不容易等到段尧释放了，顾栖腰一软，倒进了一旁的被子里。段尧揽住小孩的腰，将密密的吻印在小孩的后颈上，直到小孩睡了，才起身收拾床上的狼藉。


	2. 初次

顾栖把段尧扶到沙发上，替他松了领带，又将西装的领扣解开了两颗，转身想去烫一条毛巾给他擦脸。他刚想迈步，一个滚烫的身子从后面抱住了他的腰。“木木，别走。”眼前一阵晕眩，顾栖就被压倒在了沙发上。段尧的锁骨泛着嫣红，面庞艳若桃李，一双凤眼妖冶勾人。他直直地盯着顾栖，眼底欲浪翻滚。“我去给你烫条毛巾擦擦脸。”顾栖挣扎着要起来，却被段尧猛地吻住。  
两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，段尧吮吸着顾栖的嘴唇，不住地用舌头顶弄着。顾栖一时不防，段尧的舌头就钻了进来。灵活的舌尖掠过齿列，向口腔深处进军。顾栖努力地回应着段尧，也用舌尖抵上对方的舌尖。氧气一点一点地被消耗殆尽，顾栖下意识地呜咽了一声。  
段尧意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，一把将小孩抱起，走进了卧室。把小孩放在床上，段尧缓缓附上去，一边亲吻着小孩的脖颈，一边除却小孩的衣服。顾栖被亲得晕乎乎的，回过神来才发现自己已经被脱得光光的了，而他身上的男人，穿戴整齐得仿佛要去开一个重大的会议。对方好整以暇的模样让他有些微的难堪。他伸出手，想要剥去对方的衣服，双手却被对方捉住，按在了头顶。胸前的两点在男人的唇舌的抚慰下微微挺立着，自己的下身也有了反应，颤巍巍地立了起来，顶端有透明的东西在向外渗。一种莫名的羞耻涌了上来，顾栖偏过头，承受着胸前不断的快感和下身得不到关注的难耐。他咬着唇，不欲叫出声。  
段尧终于停下来，他将顾栖的手拉向自己西装的领口，哑声道：“木木，帮我脱。”顾栖直起身子，近乎粗暴地扒掉了段尧身上的白西装，佯装凶狠地咬住对方的喉结，恶狠狠地问：“木木是谁？”只是泛着泪花的眼睛掩不住心底的落寞和委屈。段尧低头笑了一下，安抚地亲了亲对方的脸。“木木就是小栖啊。”段尧又抿着嘴笑了笑，眼底有羞涩一闪而过。仿若鼓点的心跳一下一下地砸在顾栖的耳膜上，让他的身体产生了一种近乎疼痛的酸软。他的心里满满的，像是有什么要溢出来似的。  
“木木，我想要你。”段尧的眼神慢慢暗了下来，顾栖的身子微微颤抖了一下。段尧将小孩翻过去，亲吻着小孩光滑的后背，用下身在小孩的股间磨蹭着，顾栖把红着的脸埋进被子里，默许了身后的侵犯。段尧拿过床头柜里的润滑剂，蘸了足够的量抹在了小孩的穴口和自己的性器上，然后坚定地一寸一寸地将自己埋进顾栖的体内。  
身体没有感受到预想的痛楚，只有一种酸胀感在体内弥散开来，顾栖疑惑地回过头，却意外地看到段尧被情欲熬红了的双眼。那双漂亮勾人的凤眼，此刻正泛着嗜血的光，那种眼神，就像是，就像是丛林里的野兽看到了猎物后露出的，带着狠戾和志在必得。交合的地方被那样深邃的目光注视着，顾栖一思及此，穴口不自觉地缩了缩。身后传来一声闷哼。  
段尧不再忍耐，双手扶住小孩的腰，慢慢地抽插起来。耳畔响起肉体碰撞的声音，顾栖的脸红了又红。身体里的巨物在进出间不断碾磨着自己的内壁，酸胀感渐渐被一直前所未有的感觉取代。因为是弓着身子趴在床上，顾栖低下头刚好能看见自己挺立的下体在身后的撞击下前后晃动，他想伸手去抚慰自己的欲望，却被段尧带着摸向了两人结合的地方。  
体内的东西又大了一圈。段尧贴着顾栖的耳朵，真心实意地称赞道：“木木，你好紧。你这里在吸着我呢。”顾栖羞得说不出话来，连耳朵也染上了淡淡的粉色，随着段尧的动作一耸一耸的。段尧感到前端被温暖的液体浸湿了，知道小孩已经过了适应期了，便毫不怜悯地大力操干起来。  
顾栖被这突如其来的攻势顶得眼泪都出来了，原先压着唇的牙齿一松，一声甜腻的呻吟就泄露了出来。“嗯……太快了……嗯嗯……阿尧……我受不住的……”柔柔的求饶没有换来怜悯，段尧就像一头饿狠了的困兽，用力地占有着好不容易得来的猎物。他亲了亲顾栖的鼻尖，抽插的频率更快了。  
男人的囊袋打在臀部，发出响亮的声音，身体里面满是酥酥麻麻的快感，顾栖觉得自己要到极限了，他转过头舔了舔段尧的下巴，小声地渴求着：“阿尧，帮帮我，我就要到了。”  
段尧用手握住顾栖濒临勃发的性器，诱哄道：“木木，求求我，你求求我我就帮你。”顾栖露出了茫然的神情，“嗯……怎么求呀……阿尧别欺负我……”小奶猫一样的声音让段尧的心里痒痒的，“就说我喜欢你。”顾栖闻言愣了一下，还是乖乖开口：“喜欢阿尧，最喜欢阿尧了，阿尧快给我吧。”  
段尧没有食言，一边挺动下身，一边轻轻地替小孩撸动起来，把小孩带上了顶峰。高潮中的小孩闭着眼睛，小模样顺从而乖巧，小嘴轻轻地喘着气，下面咬得更紧了。  
段尧让小孩翻了个身，面朝着自己，细细地啄吻着小孩白皙的肌肤。待小孩缓过了劲，又继续动作起来。在擦过某一点的时候，小孩的身子僵了一下，连呻吟都变了调。段尧了然地持续进攻那个点，顾栖被这陌生的快感吓坏了，双手抱住段尧的脖子，往对方的怀里钻去，呻吟里都带上了哭腔。“阿尧……唔……不要了……我不要了……”段尧好脾气地搂住他，低声引导“真的不要了？难道不舒服吗？”  
体内的那一点就像是一个神奇的开关，在被触碰过后，不断有持续的电流流出来通向四肢百骸。顾栖也弄不清是舒服还是不舒服，只是打心底里害怕这种未知的感觉。段尧突然一个深顶，死死地压着那一点，不住地研磨，他的双手紧紧箍着小孩的臀部，用力地按向自己。顾栖尖叫着射了出来，他呆呆地看着段尧小腹上的液体，好一会儿才回过神来，自己是被插射了。  
段尧接连被那火热的肠腔绞了两回，也闷哼了一声，射在了小孩的体内。段尧抱着顾栖坐起来，把脑袋搁在小孩的颈窝，惩罚似地在小孩的肩膀上吮出了一个吻痕。  
顾栖从段尧的怀里挣出来，凑近段尧被醉色点染得浓丽的脸庞，认真地亲吻段尧的唇。伸出颤巍巍的舌尖，小心地描摹着段尧的唇形，讨好地以鼻尖蹭过对方的鼻尖。段尧想起自己小时候养的那只有着碧色瞳仁的虎斑猫，撒娇的时候也是这样，会发出喵呜喵呜的声音，用舌头舔舐着自己的指尖，还会讨好地用脑袋蹭蹭自己的掌心。这么想着，他不由自主地将两指插入顾栖口中，小幅度地搅动起来，带出透明的津液。顾栖垂眸，顺从地含着他的手指，牙齿轻轻地在上面磨蹭着。  
顾栖感受到自己身体里的东西又硬起来了，脸瞬间红得发烫。段尧抽出手指，两手掐住小孩的腰，开始了新一轮的快速顶弄。宛如攀附其他植物才能生存的菟丝子，顾栖紧紧抱着段尧的脖子，随着段尧的动作上下起伏，颤着声音叫他的名字。  
段尧一侧过脸，便望见顾栖圆润小巧的耳垂，心里一动，低头含住，间或轻咬几下，引得顾栖裹着鼻音，发出了一声绵长的呻吟。段尧的吻流连过小孩的脸颊，下巴，喉结，最终落在了小孩的锁骨上，那儿有一颗小小的痣，红如朱砂。  
两人的腿间一片黏腻，动作间有水声响起。顾栖只觉得体内又酥又麻，有层层叠叠的快感像小烟花一样接连不断地炸开，他的前端兴奋地抖了抖，嘴里也忍不住又漫出了几句呻吟。段尧的手顺着他的尾椎骨一路往下，骨节分明的手指灵巧地揉弄着穴口的肌肤，下面缓缓抽出来又再度没根而入，他一只手按摩着穴口，另一只手却是握住了顾栖的囊袋，不轻不重地揉搓着。他从容地以自己的性器慢慢研磨着顾栖的敏感点，在温热的肠腔中不住地旋转。  
“唔……阿尧……阿尧……那里不要……”顾栖一面吞吐着段尧的欲望，一面戚戚哀哀地求饶。段尧却似全然不曾听到一般，再次缓慢地从穴中抽出，带出了些许先前射进去的东西。在即将完全出来之时却突然整个插进去，狠狠地撞上让小孩疯狂的那一点。  
含住自己的内壁在渐渐收紧，这是小孩高潮的前奏了。段尧眼疾手快地附上小孩的前端，用拇指堵住了上面的小眼。  
顾栖有些难受，想要摆脱段尧的束缚，却无奈地发现自己的身子瘫软得不行，只能够软软地垂在段尧身上，遑论挣扎。终于，在段尧第四次以一种沉稳而坚定的气势撞上那点时，顾栖哭叫着要段尧放手。  
段尧静静地埋在顾栖体内，享受着内壁紧缩带来的阵阵快感，哑着声音哄他：“木木，跟我一起。你都第三次了。”顾栖从这话里竟听出了一丝淡淡的控诉与委屈。要么是段尧的酒还没醒，要么就是我也醉了，他这样想着。时间一点点流逝，顾栖快被这种不上不下的状态逼疯了，于是屏住气息，无师自通地开始自己上下动作起来，想要段尧快点泄出来。段尧没有出言阻止，只是眼带笑意地将自己的表情掩在小孩的肩膀处，享受小孩卖力的服务。  
“嗯……嗯……阿尧……啊……”段尧吻去顾栖眼角的泪，突然用力地挺胯送腰，抽插了数十下，然后他松开了握住小孩前端的手，改用双手托住小孩的臀部，将小孩压向自己，在小孩经历高潮的同时，在他的体内释放了出来。  
顾栖舒服了，缓过了劲儿就开始哼哼唧唧地在段尧怀里乱拱，手也不安分在在段尧腰上掐掐摸摸。段尧用指尖的薄茧轻轻地触着小孩的乳晕，微微使力磨擦着红肿的乳头。他伸手把小孩的小白腿缠在自己的腰上，正想抚摸小孩光滑的脊背，就因为身前柔软的触感怔了一下。他垂下眼眸，看见怀里的小孩正用挺翘的乳头在自己的胸前磨蹭着，半眯着眼，表情满足又贪婪。之前不是哭着说不要了吗，这会儿倒自给自足起来了。贪得无厌的小猫。  
段尧忍住笑，从顾栖身体里退了出来。小孩白净的脸上红晕未退，此刻仰着脸，羞赧地望向他，眼里有不解。段尧终是笑了，懒懒地靠着身下的软枕，用手掐了掐小孩的脸，说“自己来”。小孩的表情瞬间变得慌乱无措，嗫嚅着说不会。段尧直起身子亲了亲他的鼻尖，又再度躺下，“刚刚那样就很好。木木，自己来。”顾栖屈膝坐在段尧的腰腹上，堪堪支起身子，就看到有白浊从自己体内流了出来，呼吸急了一些。在段尧温柔的注视下，他将上身前倾，用臀部去够段尧硬挺的性器。段尧始终注视着小孩的脸，不愿错过那上面一丝一毫的变化。在好不容易含进了段尧的前端后，顾栖红着脸喘息起来。停了好一会儿，顾栖才继续一点一点地往下坐。在吞进三分之一后，顾栖的腿打起颤儿来，气息也越来越急促，只好哀哀地向段尧求助。段尧也有些忍不下去了，双手掐住小孩的腰，用力一个挺腰，将自己全部插入小孩体内。  
小孩发出了一声小小的尖叫，脊背在一瞬间绷得直直的。在等了好一会儿也等不来段尧的下一步动作时，顾栖终于认命地自己动起来。他用双手撑着段尧的肩，努力抬高自己的臀部，然后沉下身全数吞进段尧的硕大。顾栖好看的眉毛此刻皱成一团，脸上也冷冰冰的，像是委屈又像是气恼。段尧揉揉他的耳垂，无奈地说：“怎么了，还跟我生气了？”顾栖干巴巴地抱怨道：“太、太慢啦。唔。”话刚出口，顾栖就被柔软的唇舌堵住了嘴，下身猛然传来强烈的快感，他没办法叫出来，只能紧紧抱着段尧的背。段尧感到小孩在他的背上挠出了痕迹，眼神暗了暗，颠弄的频率愈加地快了。  
这个姿势让段尧进到了不可思议的深度，他舒爽地哼了一声，声音喑哑，带着点儿磨砂质地的性感。却在下一秒，更加极致的快感铺天盖地地涌上来，顾栖只因为他的声音就射了出来，下面不断锁紧，那些软肉像是有意识般疯狂地吸吮着他。段尧用指尖揩去小孩前端那稀得不成样子的液体，刮弄着仍在高潮余韵中敏感到不行的小眼，惹得顾栖又红了眼睛。段尧死守着精关，打算退出来缓缓。  
谁知他一抽出来，顾栖就撑着仅剩的一点力气手脚并用地往床的另一头爬去，哭着说不要了。段尧伸手揽住了小孩的腰，又把小孩拉回自己跟前，从后面再度插了进去。段尧的吻很轻柔，落在顾栖的背上激起一阵阵微不可察的颤栗，下半身的动作却异常凶狠，像是要将对方整个贯穿。不愿小孩把脸埋进枕头里，段尧停下动作，让小孩转过来，腿勾住自己的腰，又一次从正面进入。顾栖抬起手虚虚地推搡着段尧的胸口，哀哀地想要往后挪动自己的身子，却又换来了一个深顶。顾栖已经脱力了，只能间或小声地呜咽，把自己团成一团缩进段尧的怀里。段尧被小孩放弃挣扎的举动取悦了，亲了亲他哭肿的眼睛，一边大力操干一边发出了满足的喟叹：“好乖。”顾栖闻言抖了抖，穴口再度不受控制的紧缩起来。  
一直到窗外的天空泛起鱼肚白，顾栖身前可怜的小家伙再也射不出什么东西来，段尧才决定放过他。他一脸餍足地抱起顾栖，想带累坏了的小孩去洗个澡。小孩吸着鼻子，在他臂弯里可怜巴巴地叫唤：“不做啦、不能再做啦，要坏掉的。”段尧的酒早在顾栖发出第一句求饶时就醒了，所以这时他也只是笑着亲了亲他的脸。“嗯。”  
小孩是真的累坏了，洗着洗着澡就睡着了。可当段尧把小孩用浴巾裹巴裹巴抱回床上的时候，他却迷迷瞪瞪地在段尧的唇上啄了一下，用沾染了情欲的沙哑声音轻轻地说了一句“只喜欢阿尧”，然后抱着段尧的腰，兀自陷入了酣眠。段尧的心都要化了。他动了动唇，想说些什么。最后只是勾了勾嘴角，收了收抱着小孩的手臂，缓缓合上那双看似凉薄的双眼，任由那只叫做黑暗的巨兽拔山倒树而来，顷刻间将那些思绪尽数吞没。  
呐，我也是，小傻瓜。  
只喜欢你。


	3. 清晨

清晨。  
顾栖从段尧怀里醒过来。彼时段尧还没有醒，阖着眼睛，眉目俊朗温柔，有细碎的日光透过窗帘的缝隙淡淡地投在他的侧脸上。顾栖摸了摸自己的脸，觉得心跳有点儿快，好近，想亲他。  
于是他屏住呼吸，慢慢凑上前，舔了舔段尧的唇。段尧的睫毛颤了颤，顾栖被吓了一跳，瞪着眼睛等了一会儿，确保对方没被弄醒，才试探性地含住了对方的唇，不用力地拿牙齿磨蹭着。他不敢伸舌头，只好转而亲吻段尧的脸，却对上了一双含笑的眼睛。  
“啊”偷亲被抓包，顾栖慌乱地伸手捂住了段尧的眼睛，试图掩耳盗铃。段尧却不吃这一套，他扯下小孩的手，让小孩搂着自己的脖子，然后准确无误地擒住了小孩的唇。  
唇舌辗转，情迷意乱。  
顾栖有些动情了，主动趴在段尧身上，摇晃着小屁股去勾引他。段尧一面和他接吻，一面轻佻地将手伸向小孩的臀部，隔着一层薄薄的短裤，浅浅地将手指刺进去。  
“嗯——”顾栖一下子软了身子。段尧的手指压着单薄的布料细细地动作不停，可这对于发情的小猫来说无异于隔靴搔痒。顾栖胸前的两粒翘的高高的，隔着白色的衬衣，贴在段尧身前。他有些难耐地轻轻挪动着上身，想缓解体内渐渐升腾的热度。  
“乖，自己脱掉衣服。”顾栖红着脸直起身子，一颗颗地解开衬衫的扣子，没了扣子的维系，衬衫开始向后滑去。段尧就着小孩半褪的衣衫搂着小孩的腰，低下头含住了小孩的乳首。濡湿的感觉让顾栖忍不住向前挺了挺胸，段尧挑下小孩的短裤，把手指往更深的地方插去，而舌头恰到好处地伺候着小孩的乳首。  
小孩仰起脖子，发出颤颤的呻吟，如同濒死的天鹅在无望地哀鸣。“阿尧……”  
“怎么？”段尧在红红的小乳头上咬了一口，停下来问。  
“难受……”  
“哪里难受？嗯？”段尧用手指模仿着抽插的动作。  
顾栖咬了咬唇，声音细如蚊呐，“里面……”  
“木木想我怎么做呢？”  
“阿尧抱抱我。”  
“只要抱？”  
“还想要阿尧进来。”  
“进哪里？”段尧放低了声线，诱哄着小孩吐出那些羞耻的话。可小孩这回却没有如他的愿，而是眼角红红地舔弄他的喉结。  
于是段尧不再逼他，轻轻地问，“那木木自己来好不好？”然后不紧不慢地抽出了湿哒哒的手指。  
顾栖一只手撑着床，另一只手扶住段尧的性器，一点一点地往下坐。只是微微进入了些许，却也令顾栖体会到了蚀骨的快感，眼眶蓄起了一汪水。这样不行，顾栖一咬牙，整个含了进去，顿时被充实感刺激得叫了出来。  
段尧猛地翻了个身，将小孩死死地压在身下，粗暴地动作起来。小孩的脸颊绯红，不住地用双腿磨蹭着他的腰身，似是承受不了这么强烈的欢愉。“乖，自己抱着腿。”段尧用力地撞击着身下敏感的躯体，低低地吩咐道。小孩乖乖地抱住自己的腿，发出细碎的低吟。“阿尧，慢、慢一些。”软糯的嗓音反而更激起了段尧暴虐的心理，以至于进出的速度越发的快了。  
段尧伸出手，替小孩拨开额前被汗水浸湿的刘海，亲了亲小孩光洁的额头。小孩的眼神迷离，却执着地索求段尧的亲吻。段尧的唇一离开，小孩就开始抽噎，哭叫着说不要。段尧无法，只好细细地吻遍小孩的肌肤，留下一个个嫣红的印记。  
小孩被操得浑身瘫软，只会鼻音浓重地叫他的名字。段尧爱极了小孩在床上这副熨帖的小样子，用了力，再次狠狠顶进去。小孩下面的软肉不知羞耻地吸住他，在他抽出来的时候更是留恋不舍，紧紧跟随。段尧轻轻地笑，“越来越浪了。”话音刚落，小孩颤栗着射了。段尧把小孩抱起来，抚摸着他的后背，吻他的耳垂。  
段尧把小孩抱下床，让小孩扶着墙，把屁股翘起来，将小孩圈在自己和墙壁之间，狠狠插进去。顾栖的腿一下子就软了，段尧用手捞着他，抬起他的一条腿，将他压在墙上大力地操弄着。胸前的两粒被紧紧地压在硬硬的墙壁上，在疼痛中竟越发硬了，身后狂风骤雨般的撞击让他忍不住小声地求饶。  
“啊……嗯……嗯……太深了……阿尧……慢一些……”  
段尧指法娴熟地抚弄着小孩光滑的后背，有时顺着脊柱一路向下，有时又暧昧地打着圈儿。顾栖有些受不住地往前逃了逃，身后的人却顺势进得更深。  
顾栖不乐意地转过脸来，想要段尧吻他。段尧索性将已经摇摇欲坠的小孩翻过来，让小孩背部抵着墙，两腿环在自己腰上，从正面挺进小孩体内，并如他所愿地吻上他的唇。  
噗嗤噗嗤的声响中，有黏滑的液体从穴口一直流向腿根。  
顾栖被吻得七荤八素的，全然使不上力，虚虚地把手搭在段尧的肩上，面色潮红地喘息。快感像沙滩边沿竞逐的海浪，乎乎地扑向他。他随着段尧的动作上下起伏，昏昏软软地用牙齿磨蹭段尧的肩胛骨，时不时小声地哼哼。  
段尧一手托着小孩的臀部，一手撑着墙，将小孩狠狠顶起来，再让他重重落下。小孩微微张开嘴，急促地喘着气，殷红的舌尖若隐若现，有涎水沿着嘴角沁出。段尧看着小孩眯着眼睛，伸出灵活的小舌头舐去了嘴角亮晶晶的液体，只觉得脑袋里有根弦突突地跳了跳。小孩混混沌沌地对上他深切的眼神，没有慌乱，反而弯了弯眉毛，乖顺而讨好地冲着他笑。然后，那根弦“啪”地一声断了。段尧不管不顾地将自己嵌进小孩身体里，快速的摩擦让性器更加烫人。顾栖抓着段尧的手臂，被这突如其来的猛烈操弄撞得失声尖叫，里面似乎烧起来了的错觉让他止不住地缩紧了臀肉。  
“小坏蛋。”段尧在小孩白皙的脖子上咬出一个牙印，又用舌头温柔地舔舐着，下身的动作却是没有放缓，更别说停下了。顾栖得不偿失，反倒让自己陷入了新一轮的粗暴操干中，无助地仰起头，任由段尧啃咬他的脖子。  
“阿尧……阿尧……”  
段尧挺喜欢顾栖在这种时候喊他的名字，小孩的声音稍稍有些哑，带着点不自知的稚嫩，喊他的时候尾音总会微微上扬，像在撒娇一样。他轻轻吻了吻小孩的嘴角，就这么抵着小孩的唇，开口问道“怎么了？”  
小孩的眼里有羞赧，脸红红的，段尧甚至能感受到有薄薄的热气拂在了自己脸上。他又问了一句“怎么了？”  
小孩不说话，只是别别扭扭地挺起胸，然后笨拙地亲吻他的眼睛。段尧勾了勾唇，在小孩炽热的注视下用舌头舔过小孩的下巴、脖颈，以及胸前大片柔软的肌肤，不知有意还是无意地忽略了那挺翘的两小粒。小孩又羞又气，瞪着一双湿漉漉的眼睛控诉他“最讨厌阿尧了。”  
段尧不甚在意，压着小孩欺负了好一会儿，才低下头去含住了硬硬的小乳头。小孩舒服得不住贴近他，性器于是捣进了更深的地方。  
顾栖其实很喜欢和段尧做这种事，也……喜欢段尧大力弄他，弄哭他都没有关系。反正阿尧总会让他舒服的。可是他觉得段尧有时太恶劣了，要他说那些羞人的话，他脸皮薄，也就追求段尧的时候豁出过面子。  
这么想着，他又觉得委屈。偏偏这时段尧再次用力地操了进去，他被刺激得一下子就冒了泪花。  
“唔”温热的舌尖扫过齿列，长驱直入后卸了力道，柔柔地包裹他的舌头，顾栖闭着眼睛接吻，心想，可是还是很喜欢他，唔，不对，是最喜欢他了。  
顾栖用鼻尖蹭蹭段尧的脸，凑近对方耳畔，小声说了句什么。  
段尧当下就笑开了，本就好看的脸庞越发艳丽逼人。他又哄着小孩再说了一次，这回嘴角眉梢都是笑意。  
段尧加快了动作，在小孩一迭声儿的呻吟中，两人同时达到了高潮。他摸着小孩情欲未褪的脸，轻轻地将方才小孩在他耳边的那句呢喃重复了一遍。

“我爱你。”


	4. 跳蛋

顾栖第一次接触这种东西，固然有兴奋的情绪在，但更多的是羞耻和无措。  
那个圆滚滚的颜色艳丽的小玩意儿，被段尧纤长好看的手指缓缓推进了顾栖的体内。内壁在外来的压力下一点一点地被撑开，完全吃进去后又被凉凉的触感刺激得又缩又咬。  
段尧一按下开关，体内的那颗东西就动了起来。在一阵嗡嗡的震动声中，顾栖忍不住发出软软的喘息。段尧用牙齿衔住小孩的颈肉，留下了一连串淫靡的印记。  
顾栖紧紧地攀着段尧的肩，小屁股缩得紧紧的，却努力地压抑着喉间涌动的呻吟。  
不知道段尧做了什么，那颗跳蛋突然疯狂地震动起来，顾栖的所有感官在一瞬间全部失灵，只余那可怕的快感在体内横冲直撞。  
像是只有他一个人的海边，潮水疯涨，他跌跌撞撞想逃，却被无边妖法囚困。倏而，暗夜海潮接天而来，整个世界连呼吸都停止了。顾栖闭着眼，睫羽闪烁，无助地唤道：“阿尧……”  
段尧温柔地抚摸着小孩光滑的脊背，诱着他高潮，“木木，射吧。”  
顾栖终于哭着射了出来。  
像是被抽走了所有力气，顾栖垂下抱着段尧的手臂，直直地躺回床上。段尧俯下身来亲吻他，却被小孩侧脸避过。  
顾栖将自己缩成一团，轻轻地抽泣起来。他一想到自己在段尧面前被一个没有生命的器具玩弄到高潮，就难过得无法自处。  
小孩的神色那么明显，段尧只消一眼便知晓他内心所想。他只觉得这样敏感的小孩可爱得紧，无论是身体，还是心灵。  
顾栖用手臂挡着眼睛，不肯看段尧。  
觉察到段尧的手指在拨弄着那颗该死的小玩意儿，顾栖抖了抖，“不要这个……”。  
再开口的时候，声音里是满满的哭腔。“阿尧，我不要这个……”  
段尧心知小孩是误会了，想着赶紧把那跳蛋够出来，谁知小孩高潮的时候将那东西咬到里头去了，这会儿要拿出来，少不得得受点罪。段尧变换着手指的角度，不可避免地擦过小孩的敏感点。  
顾栖憋得眼眶都红了，猛地挣扎起来。段尧使了点力，制住小孩乱动的腿，终是将那个跳蛋弄出来了。  
直到看到那个湿漉漉的小东西被扔到床的另一边，顾栖才松了一口气，抹了一把脸上斑驳的泪水，委委屈屈地转过头，在段尧脸上啄了一下。  
小孩单薄的身子在段尧的怀里发着抖，显然是怕极了段尧再把那东西塞进去。他打着小小的哭嗝，要段尧进来。  
小孩在床事上一向乖巧，这么抗拒的反应段尧也是头一次见。他有意哄他，便顺着顾栖的意思，用小孩最喜欢的姿势，一寸一寸地挺身而入。  
他低下头，吻上小孩大腿内侧那处小小的胎记。顾栖最受不了这个，喘息的调子都变了。  
段尧一面动作，一面重新噙住小孩柔软的唇瓣。  
顾栖被亲得只能用鼻腔发出小声的哼哼。他的双腿缠上段尧的腰，整个人深深地陷入白色的床单里。  
段尧不断地逗弄着顾栖的敏感点，直弄得小孩穴里流出湿滑的肠液。  
趁着小孩意乱情迷，他诱哄道：“刚才为什么哭呢？跳蛋不舒服吗？”顾栖被顶得晕乎乎的，闻言愣了好一会儿，才忍住羞耻回答道：“我不喜欢，我不想要那个……我只喜欢阿尧，也只想要阿尧操我，我……唔……”  
后面的话被封在一个甜丝丝的缱绻亲吻里。  
只想要阿尧操。  
段尧在床上从来不是什么正人君子，常常诱着小孩说荤话。可小孩的脸皮太薄，往往被玩到哭也不愿开口。  
可这回，他却明明白白地讲出了这样的话，段尧笑了，这大概是喜欢得不得了，才会不断降低自己的底线。  
但他还是有些贪心的，他用鼻梁蹭了蹭顾栖的鼻尖，问道：“喜欢我吗？”  
顾栖乖乖软软地应：“喜欢。”眼尾挂着的泪珠在灯光的折射下晃得人心都软了。


	5. 女装

“哒、哒、哒……”  
高跟鞋敲击地面的声音由远及近。段尧手捧文件，狐疑地转过身。鼻梁上的金丝眼镜在尚算充裕的日光下熠熠生辉。他面部的线条只在看清门外那人的脸后便瞬间柔和下来。  
顾栖别着假发，除去那鲜艳的口红外，脸上一派素净。一件高领无袖的针织毛衣皎洁胜雪，恰到好处地露出光滑的肩头和半截锁骨。白色的雪纺裙下摆堪堪没及臀部，一双长腿笔直匀称，泛着羊脂般凝质的光。脚上的高跟短靴边沿缀着灵动的流苏，随着顾栖的行走摇曳生姿。  
段尧收回自己贪婪的目光，取下眼镜，随手扔在身旁的沙发上。他听见自己干涩的声音，“把门锁上”。顾栖狡黠地笑了笑，回身落锁，再转过来便撞进了一个温热的怀抱。段尧贴着他的身体，双手越过那件露背毛衣，贴在他腰间赤裸的肌肤上。段尧噙住顾栖的唇，流连辗转，像是在品尝自己心仪的糕点。顾栖顺从地搂上他的脖子，认真而热烈地回应着。  
“果然，点心要心甘情愿的才好吃。”段尧这么想着，伸手勾住了顾栖的膝盖弯，将人整个儿抱了起来，朝办公桌走去。顾栖眷然迷失于这个甜蜜的亲吻里，用腿夹住段尧的腰，紧紧贴上去。粉色的流苏前后摆动。  
段尧将桌上的文件扫落在地毯上，依旧吸吮着小孩柔软的唇瓣。门外突然传来高声的交谈，顾栖吓得往后缩了缩，却惹得小心眼的男人欺身上前，更为大肆地扫荡掠夺。  
一吻结束，顾栖拿着抽纸轻轻拭去段尧唇上沾染的口红。段尧的指尖在他的蝴蝶骨上轻轻划着。  
段尧低声问：“今天怎么这样穿？”顾栖轻轻仰起脸，反问道：“不好看吗？”语气里带着小小的骄傲，也许还有一丝细微而隐秘的期待。就像是一个期待得到父亲夸奖的孩童一般，段尧在那明亮的瞳仁里捕捉到了闪烁星光。  
“很好看，我的公主。”他吻上他的额头。顾栖吃吃地笑起来。

顾栖咬着裙子的下摆 ，终于意识到事情的严重性。  
他的腿抖得厉害，撑着办公桌的双手也渐渐失了力气，整个人几乎要仰躺在桌上。  
段尧把着小孩匀亭的双腿，唇舌一路往下直舔到小孩大腿根部才停下。他在那细腻的肌肤上烙下几个吻痕，而后将小孩前头已微微濡湿的性器含住，缓缓吞吐起来。他用牙齿轻轻刮蹭着那极端敏感的部位，舌尖使了力，不住地顶上顶端的孔眼，像是要往深处钻去。  
顾栖死死压住自己的唇，怕极了自己的呻吟会传出去。段尧将小孩的性器吞咽到喉底复而又吐出来，几番来回，顾栖的眼尾都红了。他最后在那上面不轻不重地咬了一下，顾栖就射在了他嘴里。  
小孩软软地躺在桌上，白色的雪纺裙堪堪遮住隐秘处。  
段尧直起身子，走进盥洗室漱了个口，而后又快步走回来，将小孩抱进怀里，亲昵地吻着他裸露的脊背。小孩搂着他的脖子，小奶猫似地在他的颈弯蹭了蹭。  
“舒服吗？”段尧一边问道，一边将小孩头上别着的假发片取了下来，又用纸轻轻抹去那艳丽的口红。顾栖乖乖嗯了一声，主动仰起脸和段尧交换了一个吻。段尧将手探入顾栖裙底，在小孩大腿内侧摩挲着。小孩哼了两声，有些忍不住了，面色羞窘地要段尧进来。  
段尧诧异地挑挑眉，“穿着裙子做？不怕弄脏？”小孩急急地吻住他，口齿不清地补充：“我会……唔……小心的。”段尧意味深长地笑了笑，拉开下身的拉链，就着站立的姿势插了进去。待小孩适应后，便大开大合地动作起来。小孩的背贴在桌上，随着段尧的抽插前后滑动。没一会儿，就委委屈屈地直起身子来抱他，软软地抱怨：“硌得疼。”  
段尧将人抱起来，绕到桌后的办公椅上坐下，把小孩整个圈在怀里，再度进入了他。顾栖揪着段尧胸前的衣服，语不成调地说：“太快了……我会忍不住叫出来的……阿尧……慢、慢一点……好不好？”小孩讨好地舔了舔段尧的喉结。段尧心安理得地拿了好处，复而得寸进尺地在小孩的颊上咬了一口，然后开口说：“不好。”  
他贪恋小孩的温度，犹如迷失在信风带沙漠中的旅人，贪恋甘泉和瀑布。  
顾栖被逗弄得红了脸，全身上下都泛着一层柔柔的光。他哀哀地攀上段尧的肩，将呻吟尽数埋入对方的颈窝。  
快感像一尾游鱼，矫健勇猛，锲而不舍地游往无量大海更深的罅隙。  
一个不怀好意的声音在耳边悠悠响起，“裙子要被弄脏了。”隐隐约约还带着笑意。闻言，顾栖便想从段尧怀中挣出来，却被意料之中地抱得更紧，下身也被更猛烈地侵犯着。挣扎无果，他终是屈从本能的召唤，在段尧的怀里，颤抖着射了。白色的精斑点染了雪纺裙里外，段尧故作讶然：“啊，已经弄脏了。”  
小孩呜咽了一声，羞恼地在段尧脖颈上咬了一口。过了一会儿又抬起头来，甜甜地将舌尖送入段尧口中，迷恋地亲吻着对方。一双好看的眼睛里蓄着盈盈水光，满腔爱意深不见底。


	6. 发烧

绯红的脸颊笨拙地躲闪着，于慌乱中憋出一声弱弱的气音来回绝亲吻。  
段尧舔咬着顾栖柔润的唇瓣，见对方怎么都不肯松口，下身用了力道猛地顶进去。咬着下唇的牙齿颤巍巍地困守在原地。段尧望进小孩眼里氤氲出来的一小片澄澈湖泊，突然低低地笑了。  
“待会儿，可不许哭哦。”  
快感已然分去了顾栖太多的注意力，牙尖小小的坚持全凭一丝残存的意志。他隐约觉察到前方有一处欲盖弥彰的陷阱，但泪眼朦胧无从寻到真切，所以依旧跌跌撞撞地往前扑。  
手被交握着别在头顶，体内敏感脆弱的地方不断地被碾压，有跳跃的火花攀着血脉游走，连指尖都开始发出细小的战栗。偏偏段尧还用舌尖扫弄他的眼睫，温热地，柔软地，带着难言深情地，一点点、一寸寸地逡巡。绵密的睫毛微微晃荡，一颗晶莹饱满的泪珠就顺着脸庞朝唇珠滚去，在脸上漫开一小条濡湿的水痕。  
他几乎是下意识的，舌尖往上卷，点了点上唇，既而往下一翻，擦着下唇就要往内收。段尧就在这个时候，勾住了顾栖的舌尖，强硬地、粗暴地朝那口腔深处舔去。  
段尧松开手，去揽小孩的腰，把人往自己怀里又带了带。小孩被亲的要喘不过气来，整个人变得软软的，黏黏的，像一块刚刚出炉的小年糕，粉糯，绵软，诱着人去咬上一口。而且还是那种会拉出丝儿的，得拿舌尖百转千回地周旋。重获自由的手巴着段尧的肩，顾栖抽抽搭搭地去舔段尧的耳垂。  
“会传染……”顾栖皱了皱鼻子，还是忍不住咕哝了两声。身体尚未从亲吻的余韵中抽离出来，语气里有点生气，又有点害羞。  
段尧去衔顾栖的唇瓣，有一下没一下地刮蹭着，捕获到这句弱弱的辩解也只是含笑看了小孩一眼。  
顾栖心虚地眼神乱飞，转而伸手去抱段尧的脖子，讨好地往人的颈窝里呼气。  
“在怀里的话就看不到阿尧的脸了，唔，要是有一面镜子就好了。”  
段尧顺势在小孩的后脑上揉了一把，直接将人抱起来往浴室里去。  
后知后觉自己说了怎样一句了不得的话，顾栖在段尧怀里卖力扑腾起来。“我错啦，阿尧，不要镜子……”直起身子将湿答答的吻印在男人的下颌，一路朝喉结滑去，臆想中的羞耻感已将顾栖整个包裹起来，他期期艾艾地想阻挠对方的脚步。  
“阿尧，回床上好不好……”  
段尧对此置若罔闻，甚至摸着小孩粘腻的股间，就着走动的步调就顶了进去。顾栖呜咽了一声，搂着段尧的手臂渐渐收紧。  
被放在洗手台上的一瞬间，顾栖被冰凉的大理石刺激得直往段尧身上贴。段尧压着人动作了一会儿还是顺从自己的心意将小孩转过去让他面朝镜子靠在自己怀里。唇舌的游移依旧柔情似水，下半身的攻势却凶狠得让人收不住眼泪。小孩哭红了眼，腿软得快要伏跪下去。  
“阿尧，不要了，我站不住了，停下来，停下来……”顾栖打着小小的哭嗝去掰箍在自己腰腹上的手，脸涨得通红也使不上几分力气。段尧索性用臂弯勾住小孩的膝窝将人抱在胸前，同时故意将交合的部位映在镜中。  
“乖，看镜子，对，抬起头来……”段尧压低了声音诱哄道。顾栖透过迷蒙的泪雾看过去，只消一眼，一种羞赧的绯色便爬满了全身。无法挣脱的姿势。赤裸裸的进入与抽离。斑驳的泪水，零落的吻痕，还有一双狭长的温柔眼睛。强烈的视觉冲击坍塌了顾栖脆弱的城墙，某处温热的软肉不断收缩绞合，喘息都染上了浴室特有的潮漉。段尧耸动着鼻翼，抵着小孩的颈侧嗅了嗅，在绵长蚀骨的快感中，呓语般坦露出心底最斑驳真实的欲望。  
“怎么可能停下来啊……”  
小孩就像是自己灵魂下方一块柔软的垫子，让他知道暗处不是万丈深渊，他可以安然坠落。他原来也可以让心灵轻快触底，亦不必披挂藤荆。那种长年累月饶萦于身的宽广无常的漂泊感早已消失不见，他再闻到的，只有柠檬甜酒袅袅的香气。  
你大概永远也搞不清楚，你有多重要。  
段尧心里这么想着，放柔了目光，轻轻吻去小孩脸上的泪珠。

段尧下班回家的时候，顾栖一个人在卧室里烧得天昏地暗，额头烫得打个蛋立马就能八分熟。他哄着小孩吃了退烧药，正犹豫着要不要带人去医院挂个吊瓶，就被脑袋昏沉沉的小朋友撩出了火。  
顾栖胡乱扯着自己身上松松垮垮的T恤，将颈线、锁骨、一小片洁白的胸脯接连不断地送入男人眼中。段尧拉住他作怪的手，去探他的体温。  
顾栖却一把挣出来，捧着段尧的小臂，轻轻含住对方的指尖，舌头调皮地在关节处打着旋儿，一面做着情色十足的举动一面挑起眼尾注视段尧的脸。  
段尧闭了闭眼，抚上他的脸庞。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
小朋友抱住他的腰，撒了个千回百转的娇，“我生病啦，要阿尧抱抱才能好。”  
生着病的小孩懵懂又热情，黏人得紧。大概是生理上的不适让平日里暗自压抑的惶惑与焦虑失了禁制，生龙活虎地往外扑。纵然求欢的语气放肆又戏慢，但也兜藏不住眼底的那抹灼灼不安。  
见段尧唇角抿动，顾栖又凑上前，不知死活地添了一句：“他们说，发烧的时候里面会很热很舒服的，阿尧不想试一下吗？”  
汩汩河水无言淌过，他站在岸边锲而不舍地投掷小石子，期待一个斑斓的涟漪，和无边壮阔的梦。顾栖合上眼睛，T恤被脱下来，一具温凉的躯体环抱着他，对方的心跳迅速而稳健。他听见自己心底传来一声清脆有力的回响，终于弯弯眉眼笑起来。  
“扑通。”


End file.
